USS Yorktown (Constitution class)
| registry = NCC-1704 (initial) NCC-1717 (commission) | affiliation = Federation Starfleet | status = decommissioned (stardate 2/11) | altimage = }} The USS ''Yorktown'' was a Federation class I/class IX heavy cruiser starship in service to Starfleet in the 23rd century. Service history The Yorktown (with an assigned registry number of NCC-1704) was one of the initial batch of Constitution-class starships that were ordered for Starfleet appropriation on stardate 0965. She was built to Mk I specifications and entered service on reference stardate 1/9005, she was also assigned a different registry number, NCC-1717. ( ) At this time Captain Christopher Pike assumed command of the Yorktown with Number One serving as his first officer. Pike commanded the Yorktown for just over two years before assuming command of the in 2251. ( }}) The Yorktown was later under the command of Matthew Decker, with Anne Gauvreau as first officer. Captain Von Holtzbrinck took command after Decker went to command the . ( }}) Von Holtzbrinks command of the Yorktown didn't last that long. Captain Evan Foster replaced Von Holtzbrink and commanded the Yorktown for fifteen years Last Unicorn Games, Star Trek Roleplaying Game: Core Game Book:]] By the middle 2260's the Yorktown a veteran of several battles against the Klingons, had already undergone seven refits and was showing signs of general wear and tear. She had a reputation for reliability and performance in the Federation .Last Unicorn Games: Star Trek Roleplaying Game: Core Game Book: Around stardate 2/0308, the Yorktown was refit to Mk III ( ) specifications. ( ) In 2263, Yeoman transferred to the Yorktown from the Constellation. ( }}) In the early 2260s, Cadet Pavel Chekov took the Kobayashi Maru Test in a simulation of the Yorktown. ( ) In 2267, the Yorktown was on a patrol along the Federation-Klingon border in the area near the Kraith space station. Admiral Herbert Solow ordered the Yorktown to send an extraction team, led by Lieutenant Fenig, to the station to rescue Ambassador Robert Fox and his diplomatic team. ( ) In 2268, the Yorktown was transporting vaccines for a plague on Theta VII. The Yorktown was to rendezvous with the to transfer the supplies, but the Enterprise was combating the Dikironium cloud creature. ( ) Shortly afterwads, the Yorktown was transporting the secret weapon Excalibur. Renegade Andorians damaged the ship in an attack. ( ) In 2286, the Yorktown was along the route of the Whale Probe and was rendered powerless and with barely any life support emergency reserves. Power was (presumably) restored when the Whale Probe returned power to the , and the rest of the vehicles disabled by it. ( ) On stardate 2/1102, the Yorktown was ordered to be scrapped and decommissioned by Starfleet. When the ship was finally decommissioned, she was restored to her original configuration, but because her bridge was badly damaged, the original bridge of the was installed instead. Following the completion of restoration work, the Yorktown was declared a museum piece, and by 2370, she was attached to Starbase 178. ( ; }}) In 2370, Captain Montgomery Scott managed to steal the Yorktown from Starbase 178 so that he could travel into Romulan space and rescue Ambassador Spock, who had been taken hostage by the Romulans. In order to get across the Romulan Neutral Zone, Scott installed the cloaking device that the Enterprise had stolen in 2268 (which was being used as a museum exhibit). Unfortunately, Scott and the Yorktown were captured by the Romulans and sent to Outpost 43. With the help of Commander William T. Riker and Lieutenant Commanders Data and La Forge of the , Scott was able to escape and they were eventually able to rescue Spock. Although the Yorktown suffered significant damage in the resulting battle with the Romulans, the Enterprise-D was able to save the starship and she was eventually repaired and returned to Starbase 178. ( }}) USS Yorktown personnel Commanding Officers: * Captain Christopher Pike (2248-?) * Captain Matthew Decker * Captain Von Holtzbrinck Captain Evan Foster * Number One * Captain Joel Randolph First Officer: Lieutenant Commander Maria Sanchez Chief Science Officer: Lieutenant Sandra Vashenka Chief Medical Officer: Lieutenant Joesph Two Rivers Chief Engineering Officer: Lieutenant Micheal Akumi Chief Helmsman: Lieutenant Alban D'wara Communication Officer: Sigrid Thursen Chief Security Officer: Lieutenant Sudek Appendices Appearences * Star Trek: The Original Series ** Battlestations! * Star Trek: The Next Generation ** * Romulans: Schism References * Star Trek: The Original Series ** ** The Disinherited ** ** The Kobayashi Maru ** The Wounded Sky * Star Trek: The Next Generation ** Relics * Star Trek: Vanguard ** Connections External link * Category:Federation starships Category:Constitution class starships Category:Achernar class starships